3a,6,6,9a-tetramethyldodecahydronaphtho[2,1-b]furan (hereinafter, will be described as “compound A”) is an aroma component contained in ambergris, which is a pathological secretion produced in the body of sperm whale, and is an important compound that is indispensable as an amber-based synthetic perfume. Compound A is produced mainly by a chemical synthesis method using sclareol, which is extracted from clary sage (Salvia sclarea L.), as a starting material. As the intermediates of compound A, 3a,6,6,9a-tetramethyldecahydronaphtho[2,1-b]furan-2(1H)-one (hereinafter, indicated as “sclareolide”) and 1-(2-hydroxyethyl)-2,5,5,8a-tetramethyldecahydronaphthalen-2-ol (hereinafter, indicated as “diol form”) are known.
However, such a conventional method has a problem such that its environmental burden is heavy, and no sufficient yield or purity can be met. Meanwhile, methods for producing the compound A by obtaining an intermediate of the compound A from sclareol by microbial conversion and cyclizing this intermediate, have been reported (for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2).    [Patent Document 1] JP-A-03-224478    [Patent Document 2] JP-A-62-74281